Itch
by angelinadelacour
Summary: Traduction de Itch de Velvetblood. Draco va se marier dans 3 semaines et Blaise a une vision très particulière de la façon dont son ami doit enterrer sa vie de garçon.


**Titr****e:** Itch  
**Auteur:** VelvetBlood

**Traductrice**: Angelina Delacour  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ni Hogwart ni rien du monde de Mrs JKR.  
**Résumé:** Draco va se marier, mais avant de s'engager il a juste cette petite chose qui le titille, qui le démange de l'intérieur et qu'il doit gratter (au sens figuré).

**Note de la traductrice** : Comme promis, je vous poste la traduction du dernier One Shot de Velvetblood (auteur de Sex Magic). Ce One Shot a été publié en décembre 2008. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à le lire.

Comme une sorte de règle immuable, il y avait généralement deux choses que l'on retrouvait dans tous les ascenseurs publiques du monde : un tapis rêche et démodé et une musique d'ambiance à chier. Le tapis de cet ascenseur était toutefois plutôt de bon goût et, comme par miracle, il n'y avait aucune mélodie en arrière fond. On ne pouvait entendre que le bruit caractéristique du système mécanique qui soulevait la cage de l'ascenseur vers les étages.

Le poignet de Draco le démangeait et il tritura le petit bracelet qu'il portait pour la cinquième fois. A côté de lui, Blaise lui jeta un regard en coin pour lui montrer qu'il avait remarqué son geste. Draco grogna et retira ses doigts du cuir tapageur de couleur rose.

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il doit être rose, marmonna-t-il.

- Parce que tu n'es qu'une petite chose précieuse qui ne demande qu'à être dominée, voilà pourquoi, répondit Blaise.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir mais n'essaya pas de le contredire. Il avait choisi son rôle dans les activités de ce soir avant même de savoir ce qu'elles impliquaient vraiment dans cet endroit. Et même si il avait su à l'avance que le bracelet serait rose, il serait probablement toujours en train de s'en plaindre alors que l'ascenseur les rapprochait de leur destination.

C'était la conception de Blaise d'un cadeau de mariage. Draco allait épouser Pansy Parkinson dans trois semaines. Au lieu de la traditionnelle soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon, Blaise avait décidé que la dernière nuit de Draco en tant que célibataire prendrait une tournure plus inconventionnelle après la découverte qu'il avait faite derrière le faux font de l'armoire à potion de Draco. Alors qu'il fouillait les affaires de son ami à la recherche d'objets porno qui le guideraient sur le choix de la sorcière qu'il engagerait pour les festivités de son blond préféré, Blaise était tombé sur quelque chose dont Draco avait réussi à garder le secret depuis des années.

Draco l'avait trouvé étalé sur son sofa, tenant le magazine entre son pouce et son index, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait paniqué. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement quelle excuse minable avait franchi ses lèvres avant que Blaise ne le coupe d'un mouvement de la main.

- Relax, lui avait-il dit. J'aurais juste souhaité que tu m'en parles plus tôt. Maintenant, tu vas te marier dans quelques semaines, ce qui te laisse juste assez de temps pour satisfaire ta curiosité avant de te condamner à une vie entière de sexe sans satisfaction.

Blaise avait posé le magazine et s'était approché pour tendre à Draco une petite carte de visite dont les mots « _**Sur invitation seulement »**_ s'étalaient sur le devant.

- C'est à toi de voir. Si c'est juste un fantasme, un truc qui te permet de te masturber alors j'engagerais un strip-teaseur et nous n'en reparlerons plus jamais. Mais si tu veux savoir si oui ou non c'est quelque chose que tu veux vraiment, viens chez moi samedi soir à 10h. Et met quelque chose….d'approprié.

C'est ainsi que Draco se retrouva dans cet ascenseur, portant des bas résilles, des bottes qui criaient au viol, un pantalon noir à lacets et un corset vert. Il avait acheté cette panoplie quelques années auparavant dans une impulsion soudaine après s'être précipité dans un magasin de lingerie alors qu'il était en vacances avec Pansy. La vendeuse avait remarqué sa nervosité et la façon qu'il avait de toujours jeter des coups d'œil à l'extérieur du magasin. Elle lui avait fait livrer son paquet par sa propre elfe de maison directement dans l'armoire de Draco au Manoir Malfoy.

Le corset était taillé assez bas de façon à ce qu'il s'arrête juste en dessous sa poitrine laissant apparaître ses tétons roses. Il avait été lacé assez serré, par les soins de Blaise, et courbait la taille de Draco dans un hommage indécent à la féminité. Draco remua, ses pieds commençant déjà à lui faire mal dans ses bottes ridicules. Ses hanches rasées se frottaient contre le filet du bas résille. Il se sentait exposé, vulgaire et indiscutablement sexuel dans cet accoutrement.

C'était un fantasme qu'il avait eu depuis la puberté. Un de ceux avec lequel il s'était masturbé des centaines de fois, produisant à chaque fois les orgasmes les plus intenses. Il avait envi d'être une chienne. Une jolie petite chose qui servirait passivement de jouet sexuel pour le plaisir d'un homme. Il avait envi d'être pris grossièrement, de préférence pendant une dispute, chevauché sauvagement et usé sans merci.

Il déglutit à la pensée que cela allait devenir réalité dans quelques instants. Il ne savait toujours pas si c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment ou, comme l'avait dit Blaise, si c'était juste quelque chose de sordide qui l'aidait à se masturber quand les vieux standards ne faisaient plus l'affaire. Mais il avait envi d'essayer. Il voulait y goûter et voir si cela correspondait vraiment à ce qu'il avait désiré pendant toutes ses années ou si cela resterait juste un fantasme au fond de son esprit.

Blaise lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement des bracelets et de quelle manière ils discernaient les patrons dans le club. Noir signifiait dominants, ceux qui étaient libres de se promener dans le club et d'attraper un soumis à n'importe quel moment, sans invitation, et de les baiser de la façon qui leur convenait. Le bleu était pour les voyeurs, ceux qui étaient là simplement pour observer et se masturber. Un point rouge au centre du bracelet signifiait qu'un patron était intéressé seulement par les hommes et le jaune, seulement les femmes. Une absence de point n'indiquait aucune préférence.

Draco posa les yeux sur son bracelet à nouveau alors que l'ascenseur commençait à ralentir sa course. Rose avec un point rouge. Cela voulait dire qu'au moment où les portes s'ouvriraient et qu'il entrerait dans le club strictement réservé au membres et à leurs invités, n'importe quel homme pourrait l'attraper, le pousser contre un mur ou une chaise, le coincer sur une table ou le balancer sur son épaule pour le transporter jusqu'à une des chambres privées du club. Et le baiser.

Draco pouvait refuser, bien entendu, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser un patron plus de trois fois tant qu'il porterait un bracelet de soumis. Un troisième refus signifierait son retrait immédiat du club. Comme Draco n'avait pas l'intention de revenir un jour, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait être judicieux dans ses choix de partenaires ce soir-là.

L'ascenseur finit par se stabiliser et le 'ting' qui signalait l'ouverture des portes sonna comme un présage. Draco lança à Blaise un regard de pure appréhension. Blaise posa sa main sur son épaule. Le bracelet qui ornait son poignet était noir sans point. Ils s'étaient mis tous deux d'accord pour s'éviter pendant la soirée. Aucun d'eux ne voulait faire quelque chose qui pourrait porter atteinte à leur amitié, ni expliquez un soudain malaise entre eux à Pansy.

- Si tu as besoin de partir, viens me trouver. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, dit Blaise.

Draco hocha la tête et le suivit à travers les portes ouvertes qui menaient à une pièce terne et enfumée. Blaise vira à droite vers le bar et Draco le regarda s'éloigner un moment avant de tourner à gauche et de s'aventurer plus profondément dans le club. Tout était fait de différentes nuances de rouge. Le tapis avait une couleur de rouille comme du sang séché. Draco dut retenir un rire nerveux en pensant à ce qui avait dû se passer ici.

De lourdes tentures d'un rouge flamboyant, côtoyaient des tissus de couleur rosée ou bordeaux qui étaient suspendus des murs au plafond, créant des alcôves profondes qui donnaient un semblant de discrétion. Là où il n'y avait pas de draperies, se trouvait des renfoncements dans le mur comme des fenêtres sans vitrage. Au manoir, ils auraient servi de présentoir à des vases de collection ou autres œuvres d'art sans prix, mais ici ils étaient étrangement vides.

Draco commença à remarquer autre chose aussi, comme le fait qu'il se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce et qu'il y avait des patrons debout et assis tout autour de lui l'observant, le jaugeant et le considérant….

- Oh oh ! Pouffa une voix robuste d'une chaise à sa droite. Si ce n'est pas le jeune monsieur Malfoy!

Draco se retourna et ses yeux rencontrèrent Horace Slughorn. Il portrait une chemise de velours rouge et était entouré d'une paire de jeunes garçons de chaque côté de lui de manière plutôt lascive.

Il n'était pas surpris de trouver son ancien professeur ici. Il avait toujours eut la réputation d'aimer l'excès et la luxure sous toutes ses formes. Les paupières lourdes de Slughorns glissèrent sur Draco d'un air appréciatif évident. Le visage de Draco grimaça de dégoût avant de pouvoir se retenir.

- Eurk, non, absolument pas, dit-il emphatiquement.

Les yeux de Slughorn s'assombrirent méchamment alors qu'il retirait sa baguette de la poche intérieure de son veston. Il donna un coup de poignet et lui envoya un sort. Draco tressailli et couvrit instinctivement son visage de ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas une attaque, espèce d'ignorant ingrat, grogna Slughorn. Je vous ai juste marqué comme m'ayant refusé. Votre fierté mal placée va vite causer votre renvoi, n'en doutez pas.

Draco lui envoya un regard moqueur et s'éloigna en observant son poignet. Une étoile argentée était apparue sur le dessous du bracelet. Il accepta une flûte de champagne d'une petite sorcière qui n'arborait qu'un mince body scintillant et un sourire. Il l'avala cul sec pour effacer la trace du regard langoureux de Slughorn et s'avança encore vers le fond du club.

Une femme sortit soudainement de la pénombre et l'attrapa par la gorge. Le bout d'une cravache se promena le long de sa joue ce qui provoqua chez lui un mouvement de recul involontaire.

- Si joli, soupira la femme.

Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les traits de son visage lui rappelaient ceux d'un oiseau de proie habillé en cuir. Draco n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner son cerveau pour produire une phrase cohérente et il brandit à la place son bracelet devant son visage, se servant du point rouge qui s'y trouvait comme d'une arme. Les lèvres de la femme se transformèrent en moue grimaçante et elle lui rappela vivement sa tante Bella.

- Quelle honte, lui dit-elle. Tu vas être gaché dans les mains d'une brute qui ne fait que casser ses jouets.

Draco se recula vivement, extrêmement secoué. Il échangea sa coupe de champagne vide pour une pleine et l'avala aussi vite que la première. Son esprit lui sembla légèrement trouble lorsqu'il reposa le verre sur le plateau de la serveuse et il se rappela de ralentir la cadence. Le champagne lui montait toujours trop vite à la tête.

Il tituba loin de la fille au plateau et entra en collision contre un torse large et velu qui était surmonté de deux pinces à tétons. Il dût reculer sa tête pour rencontre les yeux de l'homme qui s'était rapprocher de lui pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il était chauve, il était gigantesque et il était _effrayant._ Il ne portait qu'un short en cuir et une ceinture où pendaient une multitude d'outils qui lui glacèrent le sang. Lorsque la bouche de l'homme se transforma en sourire prometteur de choses vilaines et douloureuses, Draco s'écarta de lui.

- Non ! S'écria-t-il brusquement.

Les narines de l'homme se gonflèrent et il serra ses poings avant de marmonner quelques paroles d'une voix gutturale et de lui donner un petit coup de baguette. Une seconde étoile apparue sur le bracelet de Draco et il frissonna. Il avait bien fait d'éviter celui-là.

Toutefois, il en était maintenant à deux refus et très secoué par la façon dont la soirée c'était déroulée jusqu'ici. Il décide de trouver Blaise pour se calmer un moment avant de continuer plus loin dans sa quête.

Il se tourna pour se diriger vers le bar et rencontra le regard d'un homme assis à une grande table entourée d'un groupe de belles personnes, hommes comme femmes. Il devait être proche de la quarantaine, grand et fin avec les cheveux noirs et une petite barbe de 4 jours parsemé de gris et bien entretenue. Il portait un bracelet noir sans point et regarder Draco d'un air affamé. Il sourit en posant son verre sur la table et commença à se lever pour venir vers lui.

'_Enfin',_ Pensa Draco. Quelqu'un de correcte physiquement au moins.

Draco se secoua. Son cœur faisait le tambour dans sa poitrine et son souffle était court. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Si l'étranger avait envi de parler en premier ou si il voulait attaquer directement les choses sérieuses. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'étranger ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Enfin pas trop.

Il regarda l'homme plus âgé traverser la pièce dont les yeux restèrent fixés sur lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui lorsqu'une paire de mains se glissa sur les hanches de Draco. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et essaya de se retourner pour voir la tête du nouveau mais il était fermement tenu en place contre le torse de cet homme qui se pressait contre lui. Une bouche chaude frôla son oreille et l'étranger parla.

- J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps.

Et c'est ainsi que les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et que son cou devînt raide. L'homme d'avant s'était arrêter à mi-chemin et les observait tous les deux avec rancoeur. Les sentiments de Draco devaient se voir sur son visage car l'autre homme sembla hésiter un instant.

Draco sentit l'homme derrière lui qui secoua la tête et l'autre homme montra un visage furieux avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner prestement. Draco le regarda partir, encore paralysé par le choc, son corps était tendu et tremblant entre les mains qui étaient posées légèrement sur sa taille artificiellement affinée.

Puis tout à coup, il fut poussé sur le côté et laissa échapper un grognement lorsque ses épaules entrèrent abruptement en contact avec un mur. Il n'eut qu'un bref instant pour regarder Harry Potter se rapprocher de lui avant que les mains du brun ne se glissent sous ses jambes en agrippant ses fesses pour le soulever dans les airs. Il fut ensuite reposé dans l'une des alcôves qu'il avait aperçut plus tôt dans la soirée. Au moins il savait maintenant quelle était leur utilité.

- Potter ! S'exclama Draco stupidement.

- Malfoy, répondit Harry en lui souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Draco.

Pour toute réponse, Potter leva simplement un sourcil, regardant autour de lui comme si ce qui les entourait était une réponse suffisamment claire.

- Mais….tu ne…, protesta Draco.

- Je ne quoi ? Demanda Harry, visiblement amusé.

- Baise pas les hommes, répliqua Draco. Tu est un Griffondor ! Tu es complètement hétéro, du genre sexe romantique avec des bougies et des pétales de rose et surtout tu as une _femme_ !

Draco avait vraiment conscience qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps. Il avait déjà refusé deux partenaires ce soir et si il refusait aussi Potter, il devrait partir. Et il n'était pas vraiment sur que c'était ce qu'il voulait, car il y avait une certaine part d'excitement dans cette situation, mais tout allait beaucoup trop vite et il avait du mal à tout digérer.

Potter rigola et Draco sentit des doigts s'enfoncer dans la courbe de ses fesses pour le rapprocher jusqu'à ce que son coccyx soit pose sur le bord du renfoncement et que ses jambes pendent dans le vide où Potter n'eut pas de mal à se glisser.

- Potter, attends, protesta le blond.

Harry l'ignora et défit la ceinture de l'ample robe noire qu'il portait, révélant ainsi rien d'autre qu'un torse légèrement musclé et crémeux et un pénis impressionnant qui était déjà en érection. La bouche de Malfoy s'assécha et il sentit son visage s'embraser. Un long frisson parcourut son corps et il se força à respirer profondément.

- Je…hum, marmonna-t-il.

Son esprit était complètement embrumé et désorienté.

- Trop vite.

Mais Potter glissa sa main dans ses cheveux dans une poigne ferme et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche était insistante et exigeante. Draco en oublia de respirer. La langue de Potter traçait ses lèvres pour ensuite les envahir, prenant sa bouche de force. Les orteils de Draco se contractèrent et il gémit bruyamment.

Harry se recula, pantelant, les yeux fermés comme si le son lui avait fait mal. Son autre main s'était agrippée sur la chaire tendre de la hanche de Draco, si fort qu'il y aurait sûrement des marques le lendemain matin.

Draco était parcourut de tremblement, l'adrénaline, l'excitement et l'anxiété formant un cocktail puissant en lui. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de contempler l'étrangeté de la situation. Il portait des vêtements plus très aguichants ainsi qu'un bracelet au poignet qui proclamait qu'il n'était qu'une petite pute soumise qui voulait se faire prendre et Harry Potter était devant lui, le sexe au garde à vous.

Il se rappela aussi à un moment embrouillé que Potter lui avait dit dès le départ qu'il avait envi de le baiser depuis un bon moment mais cela devrait attendre plus tard, le temps que son esprit arête de se battre contre la tournure des événements.

Harry avait du le sentir trembler. Il relâcha ses cheveux pour masser sa nuque, son pouce frottant une veine palpitante.

- C'est ta première fois ? Demanda-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Ne sois pas gentil, s'exclama-t-il, avant de repenser à la couleur du tapis et de se sentir mal. Mais ne…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry. Je ne suis pas un de ceux là.

Draco soupira de soulagement et sentit Potter relâcher sa poigne sur ses fesses pour glisser sous le tissu de son mini short. Draco arrêta de respirer alors que le tissu rugueux était tiré le long de ses cuisses et de ses bottes avant d'être jeté sur le sol.

Il s'assit alors que Potter s'abreuvait de lui. Il se demanda à quoi il devait bien ressembler, cul nu et botté, perché sur le bord d'une alcôve faite pour la débauche. Son érection était courbée de façon obscène au dessus de son corset. Potter enleva sa baguette d'une des poches de sa robe et Draco ressentit un courant froid en lui puis de l'humidité entre ses jambes.

- Je suis désolé que cette première fois ne sera pas longue, lui dit Potter. Mais j'ai prévu de te prendre plus d'une fois ce soir.

Draco produit un son étranglé pour toute réponse alors que Potter se positionnait et commençait à pousser. Ca faisait mal. La douleur était une lente brûlure qui lui donnait l'impression d'être trop étiré trop vite et cette sensation ne faisait que s'intensifier. Il haleta et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Potter, voulant rester immobile. Enfin Potter fût entièrement en lui, pantelant et gémissant alors qu'il attendait que Draco s'habitue à la position.

Draco sentait de l'humidité à la commissures de ses yeux et prit de profondes et tremblantes bouffées d'air pour se calmer. La brûlure causée par des muscles fermes étant étirés pour la première fois ne disparut pas, mais le sentiment initial du "oh mon dieu, retire ça immédiatement" s'atténua et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Potter le regardait. Draco hocha la tête une fois et Potter commença à ses coups de reins.

Des décharges de douleurs accompagnèrent les premiers vas et viens et se transformèrent peu à peu en un lancement sourd et plaisant. Draco émettait de petits gémissements au fond de sa gorge et s'arqua pour se rapprocher. Harry grogna en retour, mouvant ses hanches avec plus de vigueur, accélérant le rythme ce qui réduisit Draco à un flot de marmonnements incohérents.

Et puis Potter empoigna son sexe brutalement et Draco se cambra vers lui, l'orgasme le prenant par surprise. Il enterra son visage contre l'épaule de Potter et gémit tout le long.

Potter n'était pas mieux, son souffle était devenu erratique et Draco sentit son sexe pulser en lui. Potter laissa échapper un soupire et se détacha de lui pour étudier son visage aux paupières lourdes.

Draco pencha sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction. Il s'étira et son corps le tirailla à des endroits jusqu'alors inconnu ce qui le fit sourire.

- Je vais me marier dans trois semaines, murmura-t-il d'un ton absent.

- Félicitation, grogna Potter.

Draco ria et passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, devenant de plus en plus conscient du liquide gluant et collant qui refroidissait entre eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil plus bas et s'étrangla d'horreur.

- Mon corset!

- Par Merlin, Malfoy, répliqua Potter en riant doucement. Il n'y a que toi pour trouver quelque à redire après un coup pareil.

Un rapide sort de nettoyage et le corset de Draco redevint immaculé. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer alors qu'il prenait conscience de toute l'attention qui était maintenant portée sur son sexe bien moins impressionnant maintenant. Il se dégagea et se pencha sur le sol à la recherche de son short. Il entendit Potter siffler d'un air appréciateur et leva les yeux pour contempler un regard affamé de pure luxure et un sexe à demi érigé à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point du à l'air excitant à quatre pattes, grogna Potter.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé, l'air de sa bouche allant caresser le sexe de Potter ce qui le fit se dresser un peu plus. Une pensée intrigante lui revint alors en tête et il leva les yeux sur Potter.

Qu'as-tu dit tout à l'heure à propos de vouloir faire ça depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-il un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Potter lui sourit en retour et l'aida à se relever, l'observant alors qu'il remettait son short.

- Tu veux parler de mon espoir de te voir débarquer ici depuis un bon moment déjà? De ce la façon dont j'imaginais ce que ça serait d'avoir l'opportunité de t'avoir de toutes les manières qui me plairait et que tu ne pourrais me refuser ? Te faire prendre mon sexe ? Te faire jouir avec? Oui, Malfoy. J'y ai pensé.

L'air dans les poumons de Draco se comprima d'un coup et il leva une main tremblante pour remettre en place sa chevelure blonde désordonnée.

- Mon dieu, Potter, s'exclama-t-il. Où as-tu appris à parler comme ça?

Harry explosa de rire, envoyant un frisson qui traversa toute la colonne vertébrale de Draco. Le brun s'approcha de lui et titilla son oreille.

- Trouvons nous une chambre et je ferais bien plus que parler, lui promit-il.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco allongé sur le dos, nu, au milieu d'un grand lit décoré à l'image du club avec de grandes tentures rouges. Ses genoux étaient relevés jusqu'à ses oreilles et Potter était en train de le pilonner avec la force d'un Cognard vicieux.

- Alors, marié, hein? Demanda Harry en gardant le rythme.

- Hein? Euh.., répondit Draco d'un air absent.

- A qui?

- Pansy Parkinson, soupira Draco, se tortillant impatiemment sous lui. Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas parler de ça maintenant.

- Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu vas dans des clubs particuliers et que tu laisses des gars inconnus te baisser?

- Par Merlin, Potter, si tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de ma fiancée – Oh mon dieu, gémit-il en agrippant les draps alors que Potter avait changé d'angle de pénétration au dernier moment.

Potter eut un rire étouffé et se pencha en avant pour attraper la tête de lit, lui permettant d'obtenir plus de précision et de force dans ses coups de buttoir. Les yeux de Drago se refermèrent dans une agonie de plaisir et il laissa échapper un long gémissement en se cambrant sur le lit.

- Oui, Harry haleta au dessus de lui. Putain, oui….

Les oreilles de Draco bourdonnaient et le monde autour de lui devint distordu et flou pendant un moment alors qu'il jouissait.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Potter avait enterré son nez dans l'oreiller à côté de lui et il pantelait fortement. Drago sentit la léthargie l'envahir comme une grosse couverture.

- Est-ce qu'on peut rester ici ce soir? Demanda-t-il d'une voix exténuée.

- Certains membres peuvent avec leurs invités, répondit Potter. Je fais parti de ceux là.

- Bien entendu, répliqua Draco avec moins d'un quart de sa verve habituelle avant de sombrer.

Le matin suivant, Draco essayait vivement de relacer son corset en pestant dans sa barbe contre ses doigts malhabiles qui n'arrivaient à rien. Il jetait des coups d'œil nerveux vers la forme immobile allongé dans les draps froissés du lit.

- Fais chier ! Siffla-t-il à lui-même, déclarant que le laçage de son corset était une cause perdue.

A la place, il se mit à quatre pattes pour chercher sa botte manquante.

C'était impossible.

Oh mon dieu, mais qu'avait-il _fait_?

Que Blaise aille se faire foutre, que ce club aille se faire foutre et que ce putain de bracelet aille se faire foutre avec ! Il jura que si Pansy choisissait le rose comme l'une des couleurs de leur mariage, il dépècerait un elfe de maison vivant.

Il leva le coin de la couette aussi discrètement que possible, regardant avec anxiété par dessus le rebord du lit avant de se mettre à plat ventre afin de chercher sous le lit pour sa chaussure.

Elle était là, étalé sur la moquette et Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle avait atterri là-dessous. Il l'attrapa et se tortilla pour sortir de là.

Une main effleura ses cheveux et il cria en sursautant, agrippant la botte contre sa poitrine de manière défensive. Potter était réveillé et lui souriait de façon endormie perché sur le lit au dessus de lui.

- On s'échappe? Demanda-t-il paresseusement

- Non, je m'en vais, lui répondit Draco.

- Je m'y attendais, dit Harry.

- Tu sais quoi Potter? S'exclama Draco, criant presque. Va te faire foutre! Je m'en fou, ok? Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et oublier tout ça!

Harry continuait de sourire de façon très énervante et il se rallongea contre les coussins, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Les draps au dessus de sa taille étaient tendus et Draco se força à détourner le regard et à se concentrer sur sa botte à la place.

- Je prefererais que tu reviennes au lit et que tu me laisse te prendre ne portant rien d'autre que ces bottes, dit Potter nonchalamment.

- Ah ouai ? Et bien, répliqua Draco en finissant de lacer sa botte et en se relever. Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

- Pourquoi pas? Demanda Potter.

- Parce que je te déteste! Lui cria Draco. Et ce fut une putain d'erreur. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais…

- Tu pensais: "oh j'adorerais avoir une bite dans mon cul, répliqua Harry. Et maintenant, dans la lumière froide du matin, tu penses que tu devrais en avoir honte. J'imagine qu'en plus ce doit être plus difficile pour toi parce que c'est moi.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu pars, répondit froidement Draco. C'était juste un…j'étais juste curieux. Et maintenant que j'ai satisfait cette curiosité, je réalise que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé et je peux me marier en paix.

Draco se retourna pour partir et arriva à mi-chemin de la porte avant que Potter ne dise quelque chose qui le stoppa net.

- Jusqu'à ce que cela te titille à nouveau.  
Draco se retourna lentement, les muscles de son visages se crispant sous la pression alors qu'il refoulait l'envie de crier, de pleurer ou de lancer des sorts contre l'homme allongé dans le lit.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé avec moi, continua Potter. Après avoir épousé Ginny. Je l'ai ignoré aussi longtemps que j'ai pu jusqu'à ce qu'un ami le remarque et ne m'amène ici. Je me suis lâché un soir, me suis senti coupable le lendemain et me suis juré que cela n'arriverait jamais plus. C'était juste de la curiosité. Une petite démangeaison que je devais gratter.

Draco déglutit. Il prit plusieurs longues respirations, se calmant au fur et à mesure des paroles de Potter.

- Mais c'était plus que ça. Et je reviens toujours, dit-il à Draco. J'aime Ginny. Je ne veux pas la quitter. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Mais c'est quelque chose de complètement détaché de ce que je ressens pour elle. Je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis et je ne veux pas la laisser partir non plus.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Draco, sa voix lui raisonnement faiblement.

- J'ai une double vie. J'ai eu beaucoup de pratique à l'école, s'esclaffa Potter. Je choisi les moments avec précaution. Et je ne laisse rien filtrer de ce que je vis ici à ma famille.

Draco fronça les sourcils en fixant le sol. Un froissement de tissu lui indiqua que Potter avait quitté le lit et peu après une paire de bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et les lèvres de Potter se pressèrent contre son front.

- Et si ils le découvraient ? Demanda Potter. Que ce passerait-il si quelqu'un le savait et que ta vie serait fichue? Ce serait horrible. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais…

- Si cela doit arriver, ça arrivera, lui répondit Harry fermement. Et je m'en voudrais pour la perte de mon marriage et des effets que cela aurait sur mes enfants. Mais ce n'est pas une partie de moi qui peut disparaître parce que c'est inconvenant ou que cela peut me poser des problèmes. J'aime ma femme et mes enfants ainsi que la vie que je mène avec eux. Mais cela ne suffira jamais à me rendre totalement heureux. C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre.

Draco acquiesce et se laissa entraîner vers le lui. Il laissa Potter enlever tous ses vêtements mis à part les bottes. Il se laissa attirer sur les hanches de Potter et il laissa échapper un soupira alors qu'il se positionna lui-même et commença à chevaucher le sexe de Potter de façon languissante.

- Je suis en train d'envisager de faire un petit changement à la manière de passer mon temps ici par contre, dit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Draco, fermant les yeux pendant que la pression disparaissait.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il gémit.

- Faire de toi mon esclave personnel de l'amour.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrir brusquement. Il pressentit le sourire dans la voix de Potter avant de le voir sur son visage. Il grogna en retour.

- Esclave de l'amour, répéta-t-il d'un air moqueur. Mon dieu, Potter, c'est tellement désuet.

- Amant alors, corrigea Potter.

Les mains posées sur la taille de Draco il l'entraîna dans un rythme plus soutenu qui les firent gémir tous les deux et qui leur coupa toute possibilité de parler pour les minutes suivantes. Plus tard, Draco était allongé contre le torse de Potter laissant son corps se remettre doucement de son effort.

- Amant, dit-il, testant le mot.

Il prétendit y réfléchir un moment tout en traçant des arabesques du bout des doigts sur la poitrine de Potter.

- Hmm, je suppose que ça a ses avantages.

Potter explosa de rire et les fis rouler pour embrasser Draco pour la première fois ce matin là. Oui, pensa Draco, il pourrait définitivement accepter d'être l'affaire clandestine de Potter. Son amant.

_Fin_

Enjoyed it ?


End file.
